


Under the Rain

by undergrounddaydreams



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [11]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergrounddaydreams/pseuds/undergrounddaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought about you again today. It was kind of surreal, really – like you were really there somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. I just like to play there. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made. For entertainment purposes and love of the source.

_I thought about you again today._

_It was kind of surreal, really – like you were really there somehow. I left rehearsal late, around midnight maybe, and when I was walking home it started to rain. Softly at first, and then harder. I ducked into a storefront doorway, the fluorescent orangey-yellow light overhead harsh in the darkness, creating a bubble of too real reality. I watched the rain for a while, the drops like tiny crystals in the glow of the streetlamp, tear-shaped and a little sad. They pounded into the pavement, shattering one by one like so many lost dreams, creating an unnatural mist along the nearly deserted street. Overhead and along the side of the building, the rush and ping seemed to come in counts of three, almost like a waltz if I listened closely enough and wished hard enough to hear that song again. It was when a car passed, the headlights slanting quickly cross-ways into the darkness, that I thought I saw you, standing there across from me on the opposite sidewalk. It was no more than a flash, really – a face, a figure, a thought. I stepped forward, my heels jarring on the concrete, almost said your name. I searched the darkness for another glimpse, some kind of confirmation, a little too unsure to move either way, too frightened that if I took another step I'd lose you again. Lightening split across the sky, thundering against my heart – and you were gone. If you had been there at all. I walked home then, letting the rain wash over me, silently pleading for it to take away the memories._

_I seem to search for you everywhere, and sometimes I think I see you, like tonight. Am I just imagining it? I don't even understand it, really, this need to see you. Goblin King – my villain. If only it were that simple._

_Why do you haunt me, Jareth?_

-o0O0o-

He studied her face in the soft glow cast by the small lamp on her desk, troubled in sleep, her lips slightly parted and her hair fanning out over the pillow as she lay on her side. A pen was clasped loosely in her fingers, forgotten.

_Why do you still fear me, Sarah?_

He slowly slid the pen from her grasp, setting it on the night stand. Lifting a blanket from the foot of the bed, he covered her and then switched off the lamp. He stood for a moment longer, the need to be near her almost painful. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, angelic almost, though he knew better. He reached out a hand, lightly brushing the hair away from her face, the tension easing from her features under his caress. She sighed in her sleep, snuggling deeper under the blanket and he ached to hold her, to be the one ease her worries - always.

_Why does it have to be this way between us, precious? What can I do if I can't let you go?_

-o0O0o-

She woke the next morning to a grey dawn, the previous night's thoughts still lingering through dreams and into wakefulness. A pervading sense of loss followed her, making her routine sluggish as she prepared for another day. Just before leaving for the theatre, she noticed her journal as she was picking up her bag. It had fallen sometime during the night to land closed in the narrow slit between the table and bed. Picking it up, she allowed herself a moment of recollection. She breathed in slowly and deeply as she slid her hand over the worn velvet cover hiding pages and pages of waiting and wondering and missing – him.

_Jareth…_

_if I said I didn't mean it…_

_would you come?_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a short piece of prose I read in an independent college newspaper 12 years ago, Labyrinthized, of course. I would give credit for the idea if I knew who wrote it, but it was unsigned...so, much due credit & appreciation to you - whoever you are.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
